Es ist Liebe, Harry
by Sophie Hope Black
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt im 6. Schuljahr. Was passiert wenn Dumbledore ein Fehler unterläuft und sich Harrys "Menschen-rettungs-dings" meldet? Und was sagt Hermine überhaupt dazu? Wie steht sie zu Harry und liebt sie Ron wirklich?
1. Chapter 1

**Es ist Liebe, Harry!**

_So meine Lieben das ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt. Wie ihr im weiteren verlauf bemerken werdet, sind Teile der Geschichte oder der Dialoge ähnlich wie die im Original. Trotzdem wird es kleine Veränderungen geben, da ich mit dem Ausgang der Geschichte nicht ganz zufrieden war._

_Weder gehören die Characktere mir, noch verdiene ich Geld damit. Einzig und allein diese GEschichte wurde von mir geschrieben.__So und nun viel spaß...  
><em>

**Kapitel 1- Das Dunkle Mal**

Das kleine Dorf lag still und friedlich da.

Kein Außenstehender hätte geahnt, welche schrecklichen Dinge diese Nacht geschehen sollten.

Die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade war dunkel, nur ein paar Straßenlaternen und die Lichter, die aus den Fenstern der Häuser brachen, tauchte sie in einen Hauch Helligkeit.

Die Stille wurde plötzlich von einem leisen, aber gut wahrzunehmenden PLOPP durchbrochen.

Zwei Männer erschienen. Der eine war ein Junge, zwischen 16 und 17 Jahren. Er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, das wild von seinem Kopfabstand, seine Augen, die in der Dunkelheit schlecht zu sehen waren, hatten die Farbe von einem satten Grün und waren hinter eine Brille mit runden Gläsern verborgen. Harry Potter stützte den alten Mann, der einen langen weißen Bart hatte und in einen dunkelblauen Umhang gehüllt war. Dumbledore zitterte und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, während sein Gesicht einen ungesunden bleichen Ton angenommen hatte und ihm seine Brille schief auf der Nase hing.

Harry konnte seine Verzweiflung kaum verbergen. Er war hilflos und überlegte fieberhaft wie er seinen Professor am schnellsten hoch zur Schule und in den Krankenflügel bringen konnte.

Er hatte den schrecklichen Verdacht, dass Dumbledore jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren und auf offener Straße zusammenbrechen könnte.

„Wir müssen sie hoch zur Schule bringen, Sir… Madame Pomfrey wird wissen was zu tun ist."

„Nein, Harry…. Professor Snape. Vielleicht schaffe ich es… zu Fuß hoch zum Schloss…"

In diesem Moment hörte Harry Schritte und drehte sich abrupt um, den Zauberstab erhoben.

Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er, dass es die äußerst attraktive Madam Rosmerta war, die in einen Morgenrock gekleidet zügig auf sie zukam.

Dumbledore war mittlerweile auf dem Boden zusammen gesunken.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Albus was…. ?", verwirrt schaute sie zwischen Dumbledore und Harry, der ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, hin und her, „Albus, ich…. Sind Sie verletzt?"

„Wenn Sie auf ihn aufpassen, laufe ich hoch zum Schloss und hole Snape…", sagte Harry.

„Mr. Potter, Sie können da nicht allein hoch… die Todesser -!" Jetzt bemerkten auch Harry und Dumbledore das Dunkle Mal über der Schule. Ein Knoten von der Größe eines Basketballs machte sich in Harrys Magengegend breit.

„Rosmerta, wir müssen hoch zur Schule, haben sie ...vielleicht zwei Besen zur Hand?", meldete sich Dumbledore keuchend zu Wort. Madam Rosmerta nickte stumm, hob den Zauberstab, murmelte _Accio Besen_ und Sekunden später kamen zwei Besen durch die offene Ladentür der _Drei Besen_ geschwebt.

Sie bedankten sich und auf Dumbledores Befehl hin, zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang über. Sie bestiegen die Besen und machten sich in Richtung Schloss davon.

Trotz dem Ernst der Lage grinste Harry in sich hinein, als er Dumbledore weit über den Besenstil gelehnt und neben sich herfliegend, beobachtete. Dumbledore überraschte Harry immer wieder.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 2- Ein Tod kommt selten allein_

Während sie sich immer weiter dem Schloss näherten, begann Dumbledore seltsame Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Harry vermutete, dass er die Schutzbänne, die über dem Schloss lagen aufhob.

Da das dunkle Mal genau über den Zinnen des Astronomieturms schwebte, steuerten Dumbledore und Harry zielstrebig darauf zu.

Harry konnte nur vermuten wie komisch es für einen dritten aussehen musste, wie Dumbledore auf einem Besen flog und seinen Kopf immer wieder zu einem Zweiten, anscheinend herrenlosen Besen zu seiner Linken wandte.

Als sie gelandet waren zog Harry den Tarnumhang aus und schaute sich suchend um. Da er weder einen Toten, einen Verletzten oder sonstige Anzeichen eines Kampfes sah, blickte er mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck in das Gesicht seines Professors.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Sir?", wollte Harry wissen.

Dumbledore überhörte diese Frage und erwiderte nur: „Harry, hole bitte Professor Snape."

„Ich lasse Sie hier nicht alleine, Professor!", begann Harry zornig, wurde jedoch unterbrochen „du hast mir dein Ehrenwort gegeben, auf das zu hören was ich dir sagen", entgegnete Dumbledore .

Seufzend wandte Harry sich in Richtung der Tür, die nach unten führte; als er sich nähernde Schritte die Treppe rauf kommen hörte. Unwillkürlich zog er sich den Tarnumhang wieder über den Kopf. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine große, dünne Gestalt stand im Rahmen. Schnell sprang Harry beiseite.

„EXPELLIARMUS"

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung schossen zwei Flüche an ihm vorbei. Malfoys Expelliarmus und ein Zauber der aus Dumbledores Richtung kam und genau dort einschlug wo er, Harry, noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Zufrieden schaute Dumbledore an ihm vorbei, auf eben diese Stelle und Harry begriff. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Erstarrungszauber auf den Hals gejagt und ging davon aus, dass er getroffen hatte.

Währenddessen schaute Malfoy mit einem überlegenen Blick zu, wie Dumbledores Zauberstab über die Brüstung des Turmes und in die Tiefe fiel.

„Guten Abend Draco, es ist schön Sie zu sehen, wobei ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen muss, dass Sie Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr verlassen dürfen!", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry schaute ihn verwundert an, er war gerade von einem seiner Schüler angegriffen worden, und doch zeigt er nicht die leiseste Regung irgendwelcher Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht.

Malfoys Blick war in der Zeit zu den beiden am Boden liegenden Besen geglitten.

„Wer ist noch hier?", fragte er dreist.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen", entgegnete Dumbledore, „oder sind sie auf eigene Faust unterwegs um ihren Direktor zu überrumpeln?"

Nicht ein winziges bisschen Wut oder Verwunderung schwang in Dumbledores Stimme mit. Nur die Enttäuschung war deutlich heraus zu hören.

„Ich habe Hilfe, Todesser …. Ich habe sie heute Nacht in die Schule geholt. Sie werden gleich hier sein, müssen nur noch an Ihren Wachen vorbei."

Und tatsächlich hörte Harry in diesem Augenblick Kampfgeräusche.

„Ich- ich … habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Deswegen bin ich vorausgegangen.", sagte Malfoy mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme, den Harry nicht deuten konnte.

War es Angst, Verzweiflung?

Oder täuschte sich er sich?

Als er von unten einen erstickten Schrei hörte in dem gleichzeitig Trauer, Verzweiflung als auch der Ausdruck körperlichen Schmerzes lag, zog sich sein Magen zusammen.

Harry dachte daran, wie es seinen Freunden wohl ergehen mochte.

Kämpften sie?

Waren sie in Sicherheit?

Er dachte an Neville und sogar Luna. Und natürlich Ron und meisten Sorgen machte er sich jedoch zu seinem Erstaunen um Hermine.

Bei dem Gedanken an sie alle wurde sein Herz schwer.

Denk jetzt nicht daran, sagte er sich, sei wachsam (bei diesen Worten erschien unwillkürlich das Gesicht von Moody vor seinem inneren Auge).

Also versuchte er sich auf das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Malfoy zu konzentrieren.

„Verzeihen Sie wenn ich frage, aber wie haben sie es geschafft Ihre Verbündeten in die Schule zu bekommen. Erklären sie nicht zu ausführlich, ich fürchte, dass Ihnen sonst nicht die Zeit bleibt Ihre AUFGABE, wie Sie es nennen zu erfüllen.", fragte Professor Dumbledore gerade.

„Sie trauen es mir nicht zu!", stellte Malfoy fest.

„Ich komme nicht umhin, Ihnen zu sagen, dass sie die nötigen Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse dazu haben, aber Sie sind kein Mörder, Draco.", sagte Dumbledore gelassen.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", erwiderte Malfoy sofort, „Sie wissen nicht wozu ich fähig bin!"

„Oh doch, das weiß ich.", sagte Dumbledore, „Sie hätten um ein Haar Mrs. Bell und Mr. Weasley getötet. Sie haben das ganze Jahr über versucht mich zu töten. Verzeihen Sie, Draco, aber das waren schwache Versuche… ich fürchte Sie waren nicht ganz bei der Sache…"

„Das war ich, ich habe das ganze Jahr daran gearbeitet, und heute Nacht…"

Ein lauter Schrei durchbrach die Stille.

„Ein Kampf.", stellte Dumbledore nüchtern fest, „aber zurück zum Thema, wie haben Sie es geschafft Todesser in meine Schule zu bringen?"

Als Malfoy antwortete, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore: „Ich musste das kaputter Verschwindekabinett reparieren, das in dem Montague letztes Jahr verschwunden ist. Sein Gegenstück steht sicher verwahrt bei _Borgin und Burkes."_

„Sehr gut.", murmelte Dumbledore, „ein schlauer Plan, und das direkt vor meiner Nase. Harry überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, wann der richtige Augenblick war, um einzugreifen.

Er entschied sich dafür abzuwarten, was Malfoy geplant hatte.

„Nun.", sagte Dumbledore, „da das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts schwebt, würde ich gerne wissen, wen von meinen Leuten sie getötet haben."

„Eigentlich ist das Mal nur da, damit Sie direkt hier hochkommen, aber es wurde wirklich jemand getötet. Ich bin vorhin über eine Leiche gestiegen. Jemand von Ihren Leuten… es war dunkel… ich konnte nicht erkennen…"

In Harry kam das Gefühl auf, sich übergeben zu müssen. Jemand war tot… jemand den er kannte?

„Wie auch immer, es bleibt wenig Zeit also lassen Sie uns über Ihre Möglichkeiten sprechen, Draco", sagte Dumbledore gelassen.

„MEINE Möglichkeiten.", entgegnete Malfoy laut, „Ich stehe hier mit einem Zauberstab- ich werde Sie gleich töten-."

„Wir sollten uns nichts vormachen, mein Lieber, wenn sich mich hätten töten wollten, hätten Sie es schon längst getan, statt sich durch diese nette Plauderei aufhalten zu lassen."

„Ich habe keine Wahl, auch wenn ich es nicht wollte.", sagte Malfoy der inzwischen leichenblass war, „Er will mich und meine Familie umbringen."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, was meinen Sie warum ich nicht mit Ihnen geredet habe? Mir war klar, dass Lord Voldemort Sie umbringen würde, wenn ich Sie verdächtigen würde. Aber ich kann Ihnen helfen, Draco. Kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, der Orden kann Sie, ja auch Ihre Mutter und zu gegebener Zeit auch Ihren Vater schützen…. Draco, Sie sind kein Mörder."

Malfoy schien ernsthaft zu überlegen.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Malfoy unsanft beiseite geschoben.

Herein kamen zwei Todesser, die Harry als Greyback und Bellatrix Lestrange erkannte. Hass stieg in Harry auf. Augenblicklich fing Bellatrix schrill an zu lachen, als sie den wehrlosen Dumbledore an der Brüstung sehen sah.

„Ist der arme Dumby in er misslichen Situation?", gackerte sie, „Naja was soll' s... so gerne ich bei Ihrem Tod anwesend wäre… Ich gehe wieder nach unten, ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit dieser alten schrulligen Lehrerin offen. Ach und Draco, Schätzchen, viel Spaß!", mit diesen Worten und einem weiteren markerschütternden Kichern verschwand sie wieder.

„Na los!", blaffte Greyback Malfoy an. Dieser hob seine zitternde Zauberstabhand und verweilte in dieser Position, ohne das man den Eindruck bekam, dass sich das in den nächsten paar Stunden ändern würde.

„Alles muss man selber machen!", knurrte der Werwolf wütend und setzte zu einem Fluch an, als Snape den Raum betrat. „NEIN", schrie dieser.

„Der Junge ist unfähig, er hat nicht den Mumm dazu…", versuchte Greyback sich zu erklären.

„_STUPOR_", schrie Snape und ließ Greyback damit erstarren. „Es ist die Aufgabe des Jungen".

„Severus… bitte."

Harry erschrak, Dumbledore hatte Snape gerade angebettelt. Konnte das sein? Da Malfoy immer noch keine Anstalten machte anzugreifen, trat Snape mit einem hasserfüllten Gesicht nach vorne und schaute Dumbledore mit Ekel im Blick an.

„Severus… bitte..", wiederholte Dumbledore.

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Dumbledore.

„_Avada"…_

Harry reagierte schnell. Er lief so leise und schnell wie möglich durch den Raum und stellte sich gerade rechtzeitig vor Dumbledore als Snape das „_Kedavra"_ zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Harry fühlte wie sich eine unangenehme Kälte in seiner Brust breit machte und sank zu Boden. Während Snape und Dumbledore beide verblüfft auf den Fluch starrten, der sich mitten im Raum aufgelöst hatte, macht sich eine Druckwelle aus dessen Mitte breit. Eine weiße wabernde Kraft, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, ließ die beiden Professoren sowie den Schüler, der mittlerweile schluchzend zusammen gesunken war, ebenfalls das Bewusstsein verlieren.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3- Trauer um „den Jungen der LEBTE"_

Minerva McGonagall konnte sich gerade noch in eine Nische in der Wand drücken, bevor Bellatrix in ihrem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang den Gang entlang rauschend sie sehen konnte.

„Wenn ich diese dreckige alte Schlampe finde…. Ich mach' sie fertig", hörte sie die Todesserin murmeln.

Minerva war klar, dass sie damit gemeint war, und war umso froher, dass Professor Flitwick sie gefunden und von ihrem Schockzauber befreit hatte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung woher der Fluch gekommen war, auch konnte sie nicht genau sagen, wie lange sie im Gang auf dem Kalten Fußboden gelegen hatte.

Irgendwann war dieser unangenehme Bengel von Malfoy über sie hinweg und in Richtung des Astronomieturms gestiegen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie für tot gehalten. Das Malfoy sich von der Schlacht wegschlich konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten und das wusste Minerva.

Sie beschloss ebenfalls hoch zum Turm zu gehen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Langsam und mit erhobenem Zauberstab schlich sie die sich windende Treppe nach oben und versuchte nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen. Oben angekommen machte sich ein schlechtes Gefühl in ihr breit, was noch dadurch bestärkt wurde, dass die Tür zum Turm offen stand.

Vorsichtig schlich sie in den Raum um einen überraschten Laut von sich zu hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

In dem runden Raum, der von einem hohen Geländer umzäunt war, lagen vier gestalten auf dem Boden. Jedoch lagen sie nicht nebeneinander, sondern verteilt im Raum.

In der einen Ecke konnte sie Malfoy festmachen, dessen blondes Haar im Wind wehte.

Rechts neben im lag ein versteinerter Todesser, den sie wegen seines Umhangs nicht erkannte.

Direkt vor Minervas Füßen, lag zu ihrer großen Überraschung Severus, dessen schwarzes, fettiges Haar sein Gesicht umrahmte, das noch bleicher war als üblich.

Ihr gegenüber am anderen des Raumes, lag eine Große Gestalt mit langem Bart, die sie sofort als Albus Dumbledore erkannte.

Das wars. Keiner, der anwesenden Personen schien verletzt zu sein, trotzdem rührte sich keiner von ihnen. Ansonsten war der Raum leer.

Nein, halt.

Da war noch was, neben dem alten Professor lagen zwei Besen. _Zwei? Wieso Zwei? _Dachte sie sich. Da erkannte sie, dass noch etwas in der Mitte des Raumes lag.

Sie ging näher rann und erkannte zu ihrer Verwunderung, dass es ein Turnschuh war.

Als sie diesen jedoch aufheben wollte, bemerkte sie eine Last, die offensichtlich daran hing. Jetzt vollends verwirrt, begann sie zu überlegen.

_Potter_, dachte sie, _war_ _er nicht bei Albus gewesen, als sie die Schule zusammen verlassen hatten? _Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr sie und mit einem Ruck riss sie den Tarnumhang von Harry.

Genauso wie alle anderen, lag er da und rührte sich nicht.

Einen Unterschied gab es aber, er war blass. Sogar noch blasser als es Severus oder der junge Malfoy in ihren besten Tagen gewesen waren.

Minerva erkannte sofort was los war und sie fühlte den Kloß in ihrem Hals. Das konnte nicht sein. Der liebenswerte, chaotische Junge, der Junge der lebte, der Freund vieler, die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, war tot.

Eine heiß Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht.

Innerlich hoffte sie, dass dies ein Alptraum war und zugleich wusste sie, dass das nicht stimmte.

Sie würde nicht erwachen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel 4- Erklärungen_

Hermine wachte auf, als sie einen schrillen Schrei neben sich hörte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihre Klassenkameraden Parvati und Lavender.

Offensichtlich war es Parvati gewesen die geschrieen hatte, da Lavender ein Tuch mit einer gelbliche Flüssigkeit in der Hand hielt. Offensichtlich Murtlap Essenz. „Wie soll ich die Wunde denn reinigen, wenn du so rumschreist?", fragte Lavender leicht genervt. Und tatsächlich hatte Parvati eine lange Schramme auf der Wange.

Plötzlich wurde Hermine von den gestrigen Ereignissen überrollt.

Harry war mit Dumbledore unterwegs gewesen.

Das hatten Voldemort' s Anhänger genutzt und die Schule angegriffen.

Warum wusste keiner. Denn schließlich waren die beiden Personen, auf die es Voldemort abgesehen hatte, grade auf Horcrux-Jagd.

Auch konnte sich keiner erklären, wie die Todesser überhaupt in die Schule gekommen waren.

Immerhin war Hogwarts einer der sichersten Orte, die Hermine kannte und mit vielen Schutzbännen belegt.

Viele hatten gekämpft. Auch Hermine und Ron. Und viele Mitglieder der DA.

Ja eigentlich hatte der ganze sechste und siebte Jahrgang gekämpft, mit Ausnahme einiger Slytherins. Und auch viele jüngere Schüler waren dabei gewesen. Hermine erinnerte sich an das Schlachtfeld. Es war schrecklich gewesen.

Überall hatten Verletzte gelegen und auch der ein oder andere tote Anhänger Voldemorts.

Hermine schwang ihre Decke beiseite und stand auf. Die beiden Anderen schienen erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, dass sie wach geworden war.

„Wie geht's euch?", fragte Hermine ihre Zimmergenossen.

„Ganz gut.", sagte Lavender, mit der sie sich, seit sie und Ron sich getrennt hatten, wieder besser verstand.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer." Sie deutete auf die Wange ihrer Freundin.

„Und wie geht's dir? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte die schwarzhaarige Parvati und schien ernsthaft besorgt.

„Körperlich geht's mir gut… aber den gestrigen Tag muss ich erstmal verdauen."

Die anderen nickten.

Während sie unter der Dusche stand fragte sich Hermine, wie es wohl den anderen ginge. Ron z.B. hatte sich an der Stirn eine üble Platzwunde zugezogen. Ginny hatte sie irgendwann aus den Augen verloren und auch nicht mehr wieder gefunden.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren, während das heiße Wasser den Dreck von ihr wusch und ihre Muskeln entspannte.

Mit einem Mal ging ein Ruck durch Hermines Körper.

Was war eigentlich mit Harry und Professor Dumbledore? Wo waren sie?

Nach dem Duschen machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht fand sie dort Ron oder Ginny. _Oder Harry _fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stieß Hermine tatsächlich auf Ron, der auf sie zu warten schien. Er hatte einen leicht verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht und trug einen Verband um den Kopf.

Ansonsten schien er aber in Ordnung zu sein. Als Hermine näher kam schloss ihr Freund sie rasch in die Arme. _Was ist denn mit dem los? _dachte sie und merkte wie sie sich ungewollt verkrampfte.

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte ihr Herz Luftsprünge gemacht.

Doch im Angesicht der Ereignisse schien es ihr nicht die richtige Zeit zu sein um sich näher zu kommen. Schnell löste sie sich von ihm.

„Ron was ist los?"

Ron erbleichte und begann herum zu stottern. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war doch sonst nicht so!

„Ich also… ich kann Harry nicht finden. Ich ähh… hab schon das ganze Schloss nach ihm abgesucht. Und er war heute Nacht auch nicht im Schlafsaal."

„Dafür gibt es doch bestimmt eine ganz logische Erklärung", sagte Hermine rasch, spürte aber wie ihr mulmig wurde, „vielleicht ist er im Krankenflügel!"

Ron schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Da war ich vorhin." Er deutete auf seinen Schädel.

„Vielleicht habt ihr euch verpasst.", probierte Hermine es weiter.

„Glaub ich nicht….", Ron schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Hermine schaute deprimiert drein und auch Ron ließ den Kopf hängen. Wieder nahm er sie in den Arm.

_Ich habe ihn in den letzten drei Jahren nicht so oft umarmt wie in den vergangenen 10 Minuten, _dachte Hermine.

In diesem Moment gesellte sich eine verschlafen aussehende Ginny zu den beiden Freunden. Sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

_Wegen der Umarmung_, sagte Hermine sich. Ginny hatte es immer noch nicht aufgegeben, ihren Bruder und ihre beste Freundin zusammen bringen zu wollen.

Hermine freute sich zwar über Ginnys Unterstützung, fand aber, dass es im Moment dringenderes gab. Z.B. Harry zu finden.

„Morgen Ginny, wie geht's dir?"

„Ich hätte mit Schlimmerem gerechnet", sagte die Rothaarige, „Ich meine ich habe nur ein paar Schrammen und blaue Flecke abbekommen. Andere hat es echt schlimmer getroffen." Sie schaute ihren Bruder an.

„Mein Bruderherz z.B.", sagte Ginny neckend, „ der Verband steht dir wirklich sehr gut, Ronald. Er lässt dich noch intelligenter aussehen als sonst."

Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ron wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, dass wohl jeder beschissen aussähe mit einem Kopfverband, da wurde er von seiner Schwester unterbrochen.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein sexy Lieblingszauberer?", fragte guckte verständnislos. „WER?"

Sein überaus intelligenter Gesichtsausdruck und die Tatsache, dass er wirklich nicht zu verstehen schien, von wem seine Schwester sprach, entlockte Ginny und Hermine ein lautes Lachen. Hermine wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und Ginny merkte, dass sie offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Wir wissen nicht wo Harry ist.", sagte Hermine leise.

Verständnis breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht aus. Einen Moment später fragte er perplex:„Du findest Harry sexy?".

„RON… das tut jetzt eigentlich nichts zur Sache.", sagte Hermine aufgebracht, fügte aber leise hinzu, „und ich finde Ginny hat alles Recht dazu, immerhin sind sie zusammen. Und schlecht sieht Harry ja wirklich nicht aus."

Rons Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er sagte: „Können wir jetzt bitte zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren, anstatt über die Wirkung meines besten Freundes auf Mädchen zu sprechen?"

Die Mädchen schüttelten nur die Köpfe, immerhin hatte Ron mit dem Thema angefangen. Hermines Miene erhellte sich plötzlich und sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Mensch Ron, warum sind wir da nicht schon früher draufgekommen! Harry ist bestimmt noch mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro."

Ginny schien sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden zu geben und Ron grummelte irgendwas Unverständliches und nickte. Nach weiteren Minuten verkündete er, dass er Sterben würde, wenn er nicht bald was zu Essen bekäme und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Fast waren sie sicher dort auch Harry vorzufinden. Kurz bevor sie die Große Halle betraten, kam ihnen Professor McGonagall mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

Hermine meinte Trauer und Mitgefühl in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können. _Moment, Mitgefühl von McGonagall? Der strengen McGonagall, die so wunderbar wütend werden konnte?_

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so von ihrer Lehrerin angeschaut worden zu sein. Sie verkrampfte sich, genau wie Ron und Ginny an ihrer Seite.

„Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley würden Sie mir bitte folgen. Ich habe einiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen und ich denke nicht, dass hier ein geeigneter Ort dafür ist", sagte McGonagall.

Ginny protestierte: „Und was ist mit mir, Professor? Wenn es um Harry geht, habe ich ebenso das Recht dabei zu sein. Ich will auch wissen was passiert ist."

"Ms. Weasley ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der passende Augenblick dafür ist. Sie werden nicht mitkommen, nur ihr Bruder und Ms. Granger", antwortete McGonagall.

"Aber Professor!...", begann Ginny erneut.

„Ms, Weasley ich sage es Ihnen noch einmal im Guten. Entweder sie gehen zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum oder zum Frühstück!", erwiderte McGonagall und die Freundlichkeit war gänzlich aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. Ihr Mund, der diese Bezeichnung schon fast nicht mehr verdient hatte, glich einer geraden Linie.

Offensichtlich merkte Ginny, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatten, und so drehte sie sich ohne weiter zu protestieren um, und rannte in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

Dabei machte sie einen Höllenlärm und fluchte, dass Mrs. Weasley einen Anfall bekommen hätte, hätte sie gehört was für Wörter ihre Tochter von sich gab.

Professor McGonagall ignorierte Ginnys Verhalten und wandte sich wieder an Ron und Hermine.

„Wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte in mein Büro folgen."


	5. Chapter 5

_Erklärungen- part 2_

Schweigend folgten die beiden Gryffindor- Schüler ihrer Hauslehrerin. Auf dem Weg durch die zugigen Schulkorridore bekam Ron allmählich ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Was beim Barte des Merlin war hier eigentlich los? Keiner hatte gewusst, warum die Todesser die Schule angegriffen hatten, dann nach dem Kampf waren alle Schüler ohne die winzigste Erklärung ins Bett geschickt worden.

Hinzukam, dass Harry verschwunden war und nun wollte McGonagall unter vier, nein unter sechs Augen mit ihnen sprechen. Ohne Ginny.

In McGonagalls Büro bedeutete die alte Lehrerin Ron und Hermine sich zu setzten. „Tee?", fragte sie und ließ sofort eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen auf ihrem schweren Schreibtisch erscheinen, ohne überhaupt eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Aus einer Schublade ihres Tisches holte McGonagall noch eine Flasche, die mir einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und ein Glas hervor.

Ron schaute Hermine an, doch die starrte nur auf einen Punkt an der Wand und schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie angeschaut wurde. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

Angst. Ron wurde bewusst an was für eine Art von Nachricht Hermine dachte. Aber DAS konnte nicht sein. Oder?

Harry war nicht…. NEIN! Wahrscheinlich ging es um etwas ganz anderes. Er schaute wieder zu der Lehrerin. Diese hatte mittlerweile das Glas bis oben hin mit der klaren Flüssigkeit und die Tassen zu zwei drittel mit dem dampfenden Tee gefüllt. Das letzte drittel füllte sie auch hier mit der Flüssigkeit, dann setzte sie sich.

Neugierig warf Ron einen Blick auf das Etikett der Flasche. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Feuerwhiskey? Sie geben uns Alkohol zu trinken?", fragte sie uns sah irgendwie skeptisch aus.

„Nun Ms. Granger kann ich Sie beruhigen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich keinesfalls vorhatte Sie _abzufüllen_? Ich…"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Professor!"

„Das weiß ich, wir alle sind mir unseren Nerven am Ende. Trotzdem würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn Sie mich ausreden lassen würden. Dann hätte ich Ihnen sagen können, dass ich denke, dass Sie es brauchen werden."

Ron schaute zu Hermine herüber. Sie sah blass aus. Ob es an der Gardinenpredigt lag oder daran, dass McGonagall hatte heraus hören lassen, dass es um etwas Ernstes ging, wusste Ron nicht.

„Nun Professor", sagte Ron und räusperte sich, „Sie wollten uns sprechen. Es geht um gestern nehme ich an." McGonagall nickte und seufzte.

„Also.. Nun …ja. Letzte Nacht ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen." Sie schaute die beiden Schüler vor sich an. Sie sah in diesem Moment so viel älter aus als sonst. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Glas mit Feuerwhiskey, nahm es und leerte es in einem Zug.

Ron schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Nun also, ich kämpfte und wurde irgendwann, wie ich leider zugeben muss, von einem Stupor getroffen."

Bei diesen Worten sah sie enttäuscht aus.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken platzte Ron heraus: „Aber Professor, das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. So was kann jedem passieren. Und für ihr Alter…"

Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und bedeutete ihm still zu sein. Professor McGonagall sah irgendwie gequält drein. So als wüsste sie nicht ob sie lachen oder sauer sein sollte.

Schließlich schmunzelte sie.

„Ich nehme das jetzt als Kompliment ihrerseits." Ron errötete. „Naja wie dem auch sei, ich wurde jedenfalls getroffen…"

Und dann erzählte McGonagall. Zuerst zögerlich, dann immer sicherer.

Sie erzählte, wie Malfoy an ihr vorbei gelaufen war, wie Professor Flitwick sie gefunden hatte und was auf dem Turm passiert war. „Es tut mir so Leid!", sagte sie schließlich und Ron sah, dass ihre Augen hinter der Lesebrille verdächtig schimmerten.

„Mr. Potter… ich meine Harry… er ist.. tot." Stille.

Ron konnte förmlich fühlen wie er von der kalten, schweren Stille eingehüllt wurde. Er fröstelte.

Hilfe suchend sah Ron sich zu Hermine um. Sie weinte.

„Nein… Nein, Nein ….NEIN!", sagte sie zuerst leise, dann immer lauter. Sie war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen „Warum sagen Sie so was?", brüllte sie McGonagall an. „Harry ist nicht… ! Das ist nicht lustig, ein schlechter Scherz!"

Ron konnte sich nicht daran erinnern sie jemals so aufgelöst gesehen zu haben. Hermine war sonst immer so beherrscht gewesen, hatte immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Mittlerweile liefen auch ihm die Tränen über die Wangen und auch die Lehrerin konnte sie nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Was dann alles geschah konnte Ron später nicht mehr genau sagen. Es schien als sei sein Gehirn in Nebel getaucht. Das Nächste an das er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er eine Stunde später auf die Uhr schaute.

Sie alle hatten sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt, und auch Hermine war wieder einigermaßen gefasst. „Wann können wir ihn sehen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich habe Ihre Eltern bereitz informiert.", sagte McGonagall mit einem Blick in Rons Richtung, „Sie werden heute Abend hier eintreffen. Dann werden sie die Neuigkeiten Ihrer Schwester mitteilen und ich denke, dann können Sie alle zusammen in den Krankenflügel gehen."

„Krankenflügel.", murmelte Hermine, „Was ist mit den Anderen passiert, die auch auf dem Astronomieturm waren?"

„Nun, das ist ein Weiterer Punkt. Allerdings würde ich damit lieber warten bis Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley da sind. Ich denke Sie beide sollten jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen. Ich hole Sie wenn Mr. Weasleys Familie eingetroffen ist. Und Vermeiden Sie es vorübergehend mit Ms. Weasley über das Vorgefallenen zu sprechen."

Mit diesen Worten schmiss McGonagall die beiden sang und klanglos aus ihrem Büro und Ron fragte sich, was er und Hermine noch erfahren mussten.

_So ihr lieben das wars jetzt erstmal._

_Und nicht vergessen, über Kommentare freue ich mich._

_3 LG Sophie_


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6- Hilflos

Hermine saß unter einer großen Buche am schwarzen See und weinte. Wie lange sie schon hier war wusste sie nicht.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall, hatte sie Ron einfach stehen gelassen und war auf die Ländereien verschwunden.

Hermine sah zu wie die Sonne langsam unterging und das sich kräuselnde Wasser des Sees in ein warmes Orange tauchte.

Es war schon Abend, wie Hermine irritiert bemerkte. Dabei waren sie auf dem Wag zum Frühstück gewesen als McGonagall sie abgefangen hatte.

Sie musste seit Stunden hier sein.

Da sie an so Vieles gedacht hatte, war Hermine nicht aufgefallen wie schnell die Zeit verging. An all die schönen und weniger schönen Momente, an traurige, lustige und schmerzhafte hatte sie denken müssen.

An Momente mit Harry, ihrem besten und ersten Freund. Ihrem Harry.

Hermine spürte einen schmerzhaften Kloß im Hals und einen neuen Schwall Tränen, der ihre heißen Wangen hinab rann.

Er war weg. Einfach so, für immer, weg. Ohne sie und ohne Ron. Ohne Verabschiedung.

Tot.

Das Wort klang so unglaublich endgültig. Über das Warum oder das Wie wollte und konnte Hermine im Augenblick nicht nachdenken. Es tat zu sehr weh.

Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Rotz und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und rutschte den Baumstamm weiter herunter.

Hermines Blick viel auf das Gras unter ihr. Es war Grün. Zu Grün.

Und schon wieder neue Tränen. Musste sie von jetzt an immer an Harry und seine Augen denken, wenn sie etwas Grünes sah?

Hermine seufzte verzweifelt, sie vermisste ihn schon jetzt. Wie sollte sie weiterhin hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen? Wie würde sie damit klar kommen, was würde sie ihren Eltern sagen? Und was würde mit Voldemort passieren?

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass Hermine wusste nie wieder sein Gesicht sehen oder sein Lachen hören zu können.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr sie.


End file.
